How I Met Your Magical Mother
by Imperial Inquisitor
Summary: Nextgen fanfic told in the same manner as how I met your mother. Road trips parties and all round havoc promised. Series of short stories weaved into a long one like a sitcom. Albus/OC, Rose/Scorpius, OC/OC


How I Met Your Magical Mother

Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am simply using the magical universe that Rowling created.

Note: All conversations in Italics refer to conversations from 2050, the narrator's POV

_Year 2050_

_Albus Potter(Old, narrator): "Kids, I am going to tell you an incredible story, the story of how I met your mother."_

_Albus' son: "Are we being punished for something?"_

_Albus: "No."_

_Albus' daughter: "Dad is this going to take a while?"_

_Albus: "Yes, 20 years ago, before I was a dad, I had this whole other life. It was way back in 2017, I was 11, just starting my first year at Hogwarts. I was neverous but I managed to meet a few people who managed to change my life completely."_

Year 2017

Albus and Rose was dragging their trunk down the asiles of the Hogwarts express, frantically trying to to find a compartment away from James, while trying to balance themselves and their trunks on the fast moving train when Rose finally lost her balance, causing a huge rackus. A compartment door near by opened and a boy with neatly combed platinum blonde hair poke his head out.

"Dude, that is totally not cool. Need some help?" The boy inquired.

"Yes please." Albus and Rose replied in unison while looking up to see who their mysterious savior was.

"You are Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose asked neverously.

"Yes and I believe that the two of you are Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Come on, I'm completely harmless come let me help you so we can all adjourn into the compartment." Scorpius replied with an expression which can only be described as a cross between a smirk and a grin, before poking his head back into the compartment, "Hey Adrian, mind to come over and give there people outside some help?" Then the four first years made a quick job of the two trunks and soon, all four of them were seated comfortable on the couch of the compartment.

"Hey this is Adrian Zabini, a childhood friend of mine. Adrian, this is Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley." Scoprius introduced.

"Hi." Adrian chirpped, while examining the two newcomers earnestly. "I can see something in the two of you, and I am going to teach the two of you how to live. Both of you have the opportunity to be totally awesome. Together, the lot of us here are going to be legend, wait for it, dary."

"Thanks." Albus replied shyly, while Rose blushed.

"So any idea which house you all want to end up in?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor I guess, since most of our relatives are there. Though Dominique is a Ravenclaw while Molly is a Hufflepuff, but there is no pressure on me." Albus replied.

"My dad threatened to disown me if I end up in any house other than Gryffindor." Rose answered.

"No no no, that is totally not cool. Look, both of you have got huge expectations to live up to in Gryffindor, are the two of you contented to live 7 years of your lives in the shadows of your overachieving relatives?" Zabini asked.

"Yeah, Al do you want to be referred to as Potter's son for the rest of you lives? And you Rose, will you be happy being known as the daughter of Hermione Granger? Why not join us in Slytherin? Slytherin is the house for people who desire to distinguish themselves as it is always at odds with the rest of the school. Imagine the sweet taste of victory, when we beat your cousins at the Quidditch and the house cup." Scorpius added.

"But how do you account for the dark wizards who have emerged from the house." Rose asked.

"Learning something and using something are two totally different things. If you are half as inquisitive as what everyone describe your mother to be, I believe that you will not be able to live the rest of your lives not trying to learn every aspect of magic available." Zabini cooed.

"You can try asking your parents, it is common knowledge that aurors, unspeakables and members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement anr trained to use the unforgivables. Knowing dark magic doesn't make you evil, conversely, a normal witch or wizard who harms others with magic can be considered evil." Scorpius said with a shrug. "So have the two of you made a decision?"

"But how do you choose which house you want to enter?" Albus asked.

"Why not, lets steal the hat before the sorting ceremony and coerce it to sort us all into slytherin." Scorpius answered diviously.

"You sure?" Albus asked.

"But isn't it against the school rules?" Rose asked timidly.

"Not if we don't get caught..." Adrian replied slyly.

_Year 2050_

_Albus: "And that kids, was the story of how I met your uncle Adrian and your uncle Scorpius."_

_Son: "What?"_

_Daughter: "Where's mom?"_

_Albus: "Kids, as I was saying, the story of how I met your mother is a long story and fate has it that it was from the slytherin house that I got to know your mother."_

* * *

This story will be similar to a sitcom, it will be a rather long story linked by a series of short stories. I need inspiration for my short stories so please feel free to review to comment and to give me some ideas. I'll be drawing inspiration from the actual drama too so hope you guys like it.


End file.
